Happy Together series-Maknae's B'day
by KimKeyNa2327
Summary: BumKyuChangSeobKey(?)brothership series Review nde,,,(puppy's eyes)


HAPPY TOGETHER

CAST:

KIM KIBUM

CHO KYUHYUN

SHIM CHANGMIN

YANG YOSEOB

KIM KEYBUM

FF series yang lagi-lagi dengan cast para biasku,

Semoga suka dan jangan lupa review,klo banyak peminat saya lanjutin,setiap part akan beda judul..

WARNING!

BANYAK TYPO(S)

HAPPY READING

MAKNAE'S B'DAY

Terlihat seorang _namja _sedang sibuk dengan cermin yang sengaja ia pasang tepat didepan ranjangnya,emh mungkin agar memudahkan melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin saat akan dan bangun tidur,entahlah,_namja _itu tampak merapikan rambut _blonde_nya,dia tampak melirik _kesamping_ kiri tepat dimana _hyung_nya Kim Yoseob tampak sudah memejamkan matanya dengan _earphone_ ditelinganya,dia kemudian melirik ranjang diatas ranjang _hyung _imutnya itu,tak terlihat jelas namun Key _namja_ yang melihat keatas itu bisa memastikan _hyung_ esnya itu Kim Kibum belum tidur,karna dia masih bisa mendengar suara lembar buku yang dibalik,dan pandangannya pun beralih keranjang samping kanannya dimana _hyung_E_vil_nya Kim Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan benda hitam digenggamannya,dia tampak mem_pout_kan bibirnya karna merasa tidak dianggap,Key pun beralih menatap ranjang tepat diatas ranjang Kyuhyun,seperti halnya saat melihat keranjang_ hyung _esnya,dia juga tampak kesulitan melihat apa yang dilakukan Kim Changmin,_hyung _penggila makannan itu,namun dia masih mendengar suara-suara dari cemilan yang sedang disantap _hyung_nya itu.

Key tampak membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang pinknya dan dia memandang langit-langit kamarnya,lebih tepatnya kamar mereka berlima,langit-langit itu memiliki lima warna berbeda,bukankah sudah dikatakan bahwa itu adalah kamar mereka berlima jadi mereka mewarnai langit-langit kamar mereka dengan selera mereka,tepat dibagian ranjang Key yang berada ditengah dan hanya satu ranjang tidak sama dengan milik _hyung-hyug_nya yang harus berbagi,tampak berwarna merah muda,bukankah aneh seorang _namja _memilih warna _pink_ sebagai warna favorit?namun apa itu dilarang? disebelah kiri berwarna _bluesky_ –warna kesukaan Kibum-dan dipadukan dengan warna putih-warna kesukaan disebelah kanan ranjang Key langit-langitnya berwarna putih-warna kesukaan Changmin- dan dikombinasi dengan _bluesky-warna kesukaan Kyuhyun-_,bukankah tampak sama dengan langit-langit bagian kiri?_ani_,,karna dibagian langit-langit sebelah kanan kebalikan dari langit-langit sebelah kiri ,ahh,bukankah sangat membingungkan?sudahlah,mari kita lanjutkan melihat-lihat kamar Kim bersaudara,diujung kamar yang berukuran kurang lebih 8x9 M itu ada sebuah rak buku dan kalian bisa menebak bahwa itu milik si sulung Kim-Kim Kibum-dan tidak jauh dari rak buku milik Kibum ada sebuah _coolcase_ yang tidak terlalu besar,dan kalian juga pasti bisa menebaknya,yups,itu adalah tempat menyimpan makanan milik Kim Changmin,dan disebelah _coolcase_ itu terdapat perangkat game lengkap dan saya yakin kalian juga pasti bisa menebak millik siapa itu,perangkat itu milik Kim penggila game Kim Kyuhyun,dan disebelahnya lagi seperti yang dijelaskan diatas,tepat berhadapan dengan ranjang Key terdapat cermin yang cukup besar dan tentu saja milik si bungsu Kim,Kim Keybum,ow kita hampir melupakan benda yang terletak paling dekat dengan pintu ada sebuah rak kecil berwarna putih,tidak banyak benda yang ada di rak itu,hanya sebuah _earphone _dan mp3_player _dan beberapa kaset yang tampak tersusun rapi dan itu adalah daerah kekuasaan _visual maknae _keluarga Kim,Yang Yoseob

*Happy Together*

"_hyung_ kalian sudah tidur?"

tanya Key yang masih bertahan memandang langit-langit berwarna _pink_ kesukaannya

"emh"

"..."

"nde"

Yach begitulah kira-kira jawaban dari ketiga _hyung_nya-minus Yoseob,yang sedang bermimpi mengadakan konser tunggal dengan ribuan penonton yang meneriakan namanya-

"aish,kenapa kalian sibuk sendiri?"

Key tampak menggerutu mendengar jawaban-_ani_ hanya gumaman dari para _hyung_nya

"wae Key,apa kau lapar?"

Changmin mencoba bertanya pada Key,hanya menghindari agar _dongsaeng_ cerewetnya itu tidak ngambek,kalau sampai Key ngambek bisa dipastikan mereka tidak akan tidur malam ini karna harus mendengar Key meledak sepanjang malam owh,parahnya lagi dia akan melihat makanan yang ada di_coolcase_nya akan berpindah ke kandang Khomde(Key's _puppy)_

"aish,aku bukan dirimu _hyung_ yang akan merasa lapar setiap melihat makanan,aish kalau begini aku kembali kekamar saja,kalian tidak asik"

Ucap Key yang sudah bersiap beranjak dari ranjangnya berniat kembali kekamarnya

Tunggu,kamarnya?_nde_ kamarnya,bukankah tadi sudah dijelaskan berkali-kali kamar yang mereka tempati adalah kamar mereka berlima dan tentu saja mereka juga memiliki kamar masing-masing,yah,keluarga Kim bukanlah keluarga yang tidak mampu untuk membuatkan kamar untuk masig-masing putranya,o,,,ayolah orang tua mereka adalah pengusaha yang berada dijajaran sepuluh pengusaha terkaya seKorea,dan hal itulah yang membuat mereka jarang sekali bertemu dengan orang tua mereka

Jduakk!

"kyaaa"

Key terhempas kembali keranjangnya karna Kyu yang berada tepat disamping kananya menariknya

"kau melanggar peraturan"

Ucap Kyu,dan kembali sibuk dengan PSPnya

"aish,,,kalian juga melanggar peraturan,sekarang masih jam delapan,kenapa kalian sibuk sendiri"

Ucap Key karna _hyungdeul_nya tidak seperti biasanya,biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan malam bersama,yah karna peraturanya mereka akan menempati kamar yang mereka sebut _precious room_ setiap akhir pekan dan akan menghabiskan malam bersama-sama,seperti bermain _game_ atau nonton film,dan biasanya akan diakhiri dengan ritual yang mereka sebut

_Saturday note_ mereka akan menceritakan kegiatan mereka masing-masing selama sepekan,tapi malam ini berbeda dan Key tampak bosan seprtinya

Dan seprtinya insiden kecil barusan membuat _namja_ mungil yang berada disamping kiri ranjang Key terganggu,yups,Kim Yoseob tampak terbangun dari tidurnya dan terpaksa menghentikan mimpinya yang tampak begitu meriah*

Key tampak meringis menyadari _hyung_ yang lebih mungil darinya itu mendudukan dirinya,seperti berusaha mengumpulkan separuh nyawanya yang belum kembali dari konser tunggalnya-,dan Key tidak tahan ingin mencubit pipi _hyung_nya itu saat melihat _wake up face_ _hyung_nya itu,Key tidak habis fikir kenapa _hyung_nya ini yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya bisa tampak lebih imut dari dirinya,oh,dan bukan hanya itu bahkan mereka berlima tidak ada satu pun yang mirip,bahkan sikembar pun tidak terlihat seperti saudara,oh sepertinya kita melupakan fakta bahwa Kim Kyuhyun dan Kim Changmin adalah saudara kembar _non identik_,yah,memang tidak ada ciri-ciri yang menunjukan bahwa mereka kembar selain mereka lahir di hari yang sama Kim Kyuhyun lahir 15 menit lebih dulu dari Kim Changmin.

_Bumonim_ mereka memang beruntung memiliki putra-putra yang tampan dan memiliki karakter yang berbeda-beda seperti mereka

"euh,_gwenchana _Key?apa kau tidak bisa tidur?"

Tanya Yoseob yang melihat Key masih memandangnya

"_anniyo hyung,_hanya saja aku bosan,aish bahkan sekarang masih jam 8 _hyung_ kenapa kau tidur cepat sekali?"

Tanya Key yang heran dengan Yoseob yang mudah sekali tidur

"eoh,o,,,itu,aku tadi ketiduran,aku hanya sedang mendengar hasil rekaman _club music_ tadi siang,yach dan kau tau kan kalau aku akan mudah tertidur kalau mendengar suaraku sendiri"

Jelas Yoseob yang tampak meringis,dia sedikit geli dengan kebiasaannya yang akan tertidur kalau sudah mendengar suaranya sendiri,ckk

"aish,,kalian"

Gerutu Key kesal

"_hyungdeul~"_

Panggil Key lagi saat menyadari suasana kembali hening

"eumh"

Dan Key tampak mem_pout_kan bibirnya mendengar sahutan dari_ hyungdeulnya_

"lusa hari ulang tahunku _hyung_,dan kalian tampak melupakannya"

Ucap Key dengan mata berkaca-kaca menyadari _hyung-hyung_nya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya

"_mwo?"_

Sikembar tampak terkejut dengan kompaknya

"benarkan kalian melupakannya,_hiks"_

"_aniyo,_kami tidak melupakannya Key"

Jelas Changmin yang merutuki kecerobohan mereka melupakan hari ulang tahun si_maknae_

"kalau kalian ingat kalian pasti sudah mempunyai rencana,tapi kalian terlihat tidak merencanakan sesuatu"

Ucap Key yang sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bantal

"tentu saja kami punya"

Ucap Kyu yang tampak gugup,dia tampak melirik Kibum yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan membacanya,meminta bantuan

''tentu saja kami punya rencana _saeng_,itu akan jadi kejutan untukmu"

Akhirnya si sulung ikut berbicara,dan Key pun tampak mengangkat wajahnya dari bantal

"_jinjja?"_

"tentu saja"

Ucap sikembar,ternyata mereka juga terlihat sedikit kompak

"emh,tapi aku juga mempunyai rencana _hyung,_jadi pakai rencanaku saja _hyung"_

Ucap Key yang tapak tersenyum senang

"ANDWEE!"

Ternyata mereka ber empat memikirkan hal yang sama,tentang rencana Key yang akan sangat merugikan mereka.

*Happy Together*

"kyaaaaa,kalian memang yang terbaik _hyungdeul"_

Teriak Key yang tampak keluar dari dalam mobil dengan berbagai kantong plastik,dan dibelakangnya ke empat _hyungdeulnya_ dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan,mereka tampak baru saja pulang dari berbelanja,_aniyyo,_bukan mereka tepatnya mereka baru saja mengantar _dongsaeng_ mereka yang _shopaholic_ itu berbelanja,yach inilah yang disebut rencana Key,walau ulang tahunnya masik esok hari dia tampak memaksa _hyungdeul_nya untuk melaksanakan kegiatannya hari itu dengan alasan 'besok kalian akan sangat sibuk,dan kalian akan melupakannya' yach begitulah kira-kira alasan Key.

Key tampak sibuk membongkar belanjaannya,ada berbagai aksesoris,pakaian,sepatu,bahkan kaos kaki pun tidak luput dari kantong belanjanya,dan keempat _hyung_nya hanya melihat _maknae _mereka dengan ekspresi yang masih sulit diartikan,mereka sedang berada diruang tengah Key yang sibuk dengan belanjaannya duduk diatas karpet berwarna biru muda dan dibelakangnya keempat _hyung_nya duduk di sofa panjang,dengan pandangan yang sedikit bisa diartikan

'kartu kreditku'-Kibum

'hwaa,,tabunganku'-ChangKyu

'hiks uang jajanku'-Yoseob

Ya kurang lebih seperti itulah ekspresi mereka

"tuan muda,makan malam sudah siap"

Ucap salah satu _maid _yang mengintrupsi kegiatan Key yang sedang membongkar belanjaannya dan kegiatan keempat Kim bersaudara yang sedang meratapi nasib mereka

"ah,_nde ahjumma gomawo"_

Ucap Kibum dan membiarkan _maid _itu kembali dengan pekerjaannya

"_kajja,_aku sudah sangat lapar"

Ucap Changmin yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya,uhg sepertinya menemani Key seharian berbelanja cukup menguras tenaga mereka,dan tentunya kantong mereka juga,uhft

Dan mereka pun beranjak menuju ruang makan setelah Key membiarkan para _maid _memindahkan barang-barangnya yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit

*ruang makan

"_hyungdeul gomawoo,_aku benar-benar menyayangi kalian''

Ucap Key sambil tersenyum sangat cerah,dan hal itu membuat keempat _namja_ yang lain ikut tersenyum 'setidaknya itu membuatnya senang' ucap mereka dalam hati,dan mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

END,,

Akan berlanjut ke part berikutnya dengan judul berbeda,kalau banyak yang review,,GOMAWO


End file.
